


fingertips

by Aceghost (darkalbino)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Implied Self-Harm, M/M, ren amamiya stop embarrassing goro with affection challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/pseuds/Aceghost
Summary: Akechi is petty. Ren is charmed.





	fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> re-emerges from the dead with a drabble. truthfully i don't think this is nearly enough of anything to bother posting ┐(‘～`；)┌ but i might as well, since i'll be putting up a few other things too. inspired by IC's short Akechi comic which you can find [here!](http://icdoujin.tumblr.com/post/172963408679/%E3%82%BF%E3%83%90%E3%82%B3) IC makes some of the best Persona content, please check out their stuff!!

  


"Is this why you wear those dumb gloves all the time?"

Dumb? Goro frowns, several reasons forming the faint knit between his brows: One, his gloves are not _dumb_ \- they're stylish and designer-brand and far less obnoxious to look at than Ren's garish red accessories. Two, Ren should go back to keeping his hands and eyes to himself like he used to, when he was nothing to Goro but a scruffy head in a crowd - a mouth too bold and too ready for argument (some things haven't changed). Three, the fact that rather than voicing any of those complaints towards Ren's accusal, towards the highly uncomfortable manner with which the knuckles of his fingers unfold Goro's, he only murmurs, "One reason, yes." 

Ren hums. His eyes - grey like gunmetal, soft and blue in the right light - wander up with his fingers, until their tips meet Goro's dry, singed ones. "Where did you get these?" he wonders aloud. As usual, nothing can be read in his voice that he doesn't want to be read. "They look like cigarette burns." Curiosity, sans judgement. Goro hates that about him.

"You could call them consequence of impulsivity," he answers readily, and then lets out a light huff when Ren's gaze - ah, blue now - seeks his own, even complements the sound with a small, petulant smile. "Throw me all the wide-eyed looks you like, it's a subject that hardly matters enough now to delve into." That's the end of it, he'll have his hand back now, thank you.

Ren pulls one singed fingertip to his mouth. Goro tenses.

"What are you doing?" snapped, he jerks his hand back but Ren can out-strength him when he's serious about it, and he's apparently serious enough to smirk and pucker his mouth again. The sound of a kiss is almost as revolting as the feel of it - that's this reaction, right? Stomach clenching, sudden swelling of his tongue in his mouth, heat boiling up the back of his neck. 

"Treatment." Another kiss to another finger, and then one more. 

"Stop it," Goro tells him through grit teeth and stiff shoulders, pushing at Ren's chest with all the conviction of an angry kitten, "they're scars. Nothing you do is going to change it."

Ren closes his eyes and draws the whole of Akechi's palm over his smiling mouth, those battered fingers like a cage over his face; willingly imprisoned. He presses a firm, lingering kiss to the center of Goro's palm, his own settling over the back of it before the heat of his words dampen Goro's skin, "That doesn't mean I can't try."

Goro glares at him; the desire to argue burning bright for a good one, two, three moments, and then his shoulders cautiously unwind. His hand goes limp beneath Ren's and his gaze levels out as he mutters, "Don't be stupid." 

But he stays.


End file.
